Designers of modern architectures widely adopt the use of corrugated steel decking with reinforced concrete topping or thin concrete floor slab, with thickness typically ranges from 125 mm to 150 mm. However, due to the reduction of thickness of the floor slab, the embedded anchor slot which relies on attaching to the concrete structure results in a lower loading capacity for external objects.
In modern high-rise architectures, structural steelwork is typically used as primary structural frame of buildings. Corrugated steel decking with reinforced concrete topping are used to form floor slabs with thickness of mere 125 mm-150 mm. Besides, architects aims to minimize the thickness of floor slabs in order to reduce overall construction costs. In view of the above, the pursuit of combined anchor slot system has become a goal for the construction industry.